


IDK

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You show Loki a video you found of someone doing an impression of him.





	IDK

"Hey Loki?" You called.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Have you seen this?"

Loki leaned over your shoulder and looked at the computer screen. There was a video of someone dressed as him, brandishing a big-ass knife.

"What in the name of the nine realms is going on there?" He asked.

"Someone's pretending to be you in some kind of party game," you replied.

"Why do they have a large knife?"

"I think that's supposed to be one of your daggers."

He scoffed.

"Wait till you here what they're saying."

You unplugged your headphones and played the video. The person did an impression of Loki--well, tried to.

He stopped the video. "I do not sound like that."

You were cackling. "It's like they gave you Snape's voice!"

You started the video back up. The person went around and started "stabbing" the others in the room with them.

"Could you stop, idk, murdering people for fun?" You asked.

Loki paused the video, put his hands on the seat of the barstool and spun it around so you were facing him.

"Did you just use "idk" in a verbal conversation?” He asked, deadpan.

You grinned brightly. He rolled his eyes and started walking away.

"You love me!" You called.

A flower appeared in your hand, and your smile grew wider.


End file.
